


Lost & Found

by cherrymilk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymilk/pseuds/cherrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For #FFXVWEEK on Tumblr! Theme: one of them goes missing. One of the boys has disappeared! The others are worried sick, but the conclusion of this little escapade is admittedly a lot better (and a whole lot cuter) than any of the alternatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> For #FFXVWEEK on Tumblr! Theme: one of them goes missing.

The campsite was cluttered, and bathed in a warm, happy glow from the campfire. Noctis was sitting right by the flames. Gladio was next to him, fussing over his massive sword, which had seen a lot of action that morning. Ignis was at the cooking station, prepping a steaming pot of vegetable stew, much to Noctis’ disappointment. And Prompto was…

Actually, where was Prompto?

Noctis gazed around the campsite. Outside of the light of the fire, the world was plunged in absolute darkness. Noctis reasoned that Prompto was probably sitting in a tent, messing with his camera or something. Satisfied with his assumption, he began to absentmindedly scroll through his phone while preparing himself mentally for the upcoming vegetarian dinner.

“Dinner is ready, gentlemen!” Ignis called, sounding pleased.

Noctis sighed. He and Gladio got up and fetched bowls for the stew. In a matter of seconds, all of them were sitting around the fire with warm bowls in their hands. Noctis, who was studying the stew closely, suddenly realized that it was very, very quiet. Suspiciously quiet. Noises typically heard around the campsite included howling wind, and the incessant, annoying clicking of a camera. And, well, the incessant chatter of the camera’s owner. Who was still nowhere to be found.

“Hey,” Noctis said. “Where’s Prompto?”

Ignis lowered his spoon and looked around the camp. “Perhaps he didn’t hear me. Where did you see him last?”

“He’s in a tent, right?” Noctis was beginning to sound unsure.

Gladio placed his bowl down on the ground and peered into both tents. “Nope.”

Noctis looked at Ignis with wide eyes, as if he were expecting some sort of explanation.

“Well, he can’t have gone far,” Ignis said slowly. “I’ve never known Prompto to miss a meal.”

“What if he’s in trouble?” Noctis’ voice had an edge to it now.

Gladio, who was still standing, patted Noctis on the back. “Let’s go look for him. I’m sure he just wandered off to take a picture or something.”

“I wouldn’t be the slightest bit surprised,” Ignis grumbled, putting his bowl on the ground by Gladio’s. “Let me go retrieve the flashlights.”

Once the three of them were equipped with their nighttime gear, they left the comforting, warm campsite and ventured out into the cold open. Noctis could only see a few feet in front of him.

“Which way do we go?” he asked uncertainly.

Gladio took initiative, and began guiding them through the dark landscape. There was a reason they made camp when nighttime fell – the region was crawling with dangerous monsters. That, and Prompto usually started whining for dinner as soon as the sun dipped below the horizon.

According to Noctis’ phone, they had been out for around an hour. He didn’t know about the others, but he was exhausted. It was too late to be fighting their way across the area.

“Doesn’t look too good,” he heard Gladio say.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Ignis replied reluctantly. “Your Highness…”

“Yeah, I know, we should turn back,” Noctis said, sighing. He was overcome with worry, and judging by Gladio’s expression, he wasn’t the only one.

Ignis remained collected, but Noctis knew him well enough to know that he was probably just as concerned. But he was right – they had to turn back before they got themselves into some awful trouble.

On the trek back, Noctis couldn’t help but imagine all the awful things that could have happened to Prompto. Did he get kidnapped (who would even kidnap him)? Had he become a Behemoth’s dinner (some dinner – wouldn’t Gladio have made a better meal)? By the time they reached camp, he felt a bit nauseous.

Noctis scanned the camp out of habit – he saw the tents, the fire that definitely needed more wood, the bowls full of vegetable stew on the ground, the chairs, Prompto, the probably still warm cooking station, and…wait, _Prompto_?

“Hey guys!” he called out happily. “Where’d you go?”

Noctis heard Ignis let out a long exhale. “We were, as it happens, looking for you.”

“For me?” Prompto echoed. “I’ve been right here!”

“You weren’t right here an hour ago,” Gladio muttered.

Noctis was silent, his gaze concentrated on the little bundle of brown fur that Prompto was currently cradling.

“Oh, _that_ ,” Prompto was saying. “I was just gone for a sec! Heard this little guy crying, so I went looking for him.”

“Little guy?” Ignis repeated incredulously. He looked at the small animal in Prompto’s arms.

“Yeah!” Prompto lifted the animal up. Its leg was wrapped in a scrap of material. It appeared to be very young, but its coloring was unmistakable.

“Prompto,” Ignis began patiently, “did you bring a…Garula to camp?”

Gladio began to laugh, and Noctis cracked a smile.

“Aw, it’s just a baby,” Prompto said quickly. “Plus he had this _huge_ thorn in his little leg!”

The baby Garula had climbed out of Prompto’s arms and was currently hobbling around the campfire. It stopped by one of the full bowls of vegetable stew and lapped at it a bit.

“And look! He loves your cooking!” Prompto exclaimed happily.

“That makes one of us,” Noctis mumbled.

“It _is_ cute,” Gladio decided. “What do you say, Iggy?”

At this point, Noctis was gingerly patting the Garula, and Gladio was very clearly warming up to it, so it appeared that any argument from Ignis would have been instantly shot down.

“Very well,” he finally said. “But tomorrow, you let it go.”

Prompto fist pumped the air. “Yeah! You’re awesome!”

“It appreciates fine cuisine at the very least,” Ignis grumbled.


End file.
